The Book of Spells: Battling the Shadows
by CeePi-chan
Summary: Magic is just an illusion; This is the mindset of the majority. Yet for some, the myth of humans with the capability to control elements lives as the truth. The magic is fueled by an ancient book guarded by a powerful sorceress. But, the barriers are penetrated, the book is stolen and the existence of magic is put in grave danger…
1. PROLOGUE: The Sorceress and The Witch

**The Book of Spells: Battling the Shadows**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magic is just an illusion; this is the mindset of the majority. Yet for some, the myth of humans with the capability to control elements lives as the truth. The magic is fueled by an ancient book guarded by a powerful sorceress. But, the barriers are penetrated, the book is stolen and the existence of magic is put in grave danger…<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Sorceress and The Witch.<strong>

Saki glanced at her wrist watch. It was already half past three o' clock in the afternoon and she was still outside the Raimon Junior High premises, despite the fact that it was summer break, waiting for a certain someone to show up in front of the grand gate of the institution. They agreed to meet up at the place thirty minutes ago, but seeing that there was no trace of the boy, The girl began to feel hopeless that he would fulfill his promise; that is to accompany her to the Inazuma Library and have a glimpse of the newly released fantasy books or so the boy agreed to whatever silly excuse she told him. So with a heavy sigh, she quickly brought her iPod earphones to her ears and started to drown herself in sweet Japanese Pop music, hoping to combat the feeling of loneliness that lingered beside her while waiting for the boy to show up.

Her curly strawberry blonde locks were tied in a way that kept her bangs from falling down. Thus, exposing her light blue orbs that were affixed on the ground. Her lips synced with every word of the song that was currently playing on the device. The girl was so engrossed in listening to the music that she didn't notice the figure that now stood beside her.

The figure resembled a boy; about in his mid-teens, with spiky platinum blonde hair. He gave the young lady's shoulder a few taps before he finally caught her attention. The girl's head turned to the direction of where he was standing and as their eyes met, onyx to blue, the boy saw something spectacular in the light blue marbles that Saki had. He saw small flames that were set ablaze. For a second, he thought that it was some kind of sorcery. But as soon as Saki blinked, the flames were gone. The magical aura replaced with formality as the girl displayed a small smile. '_Maybe that was just the after effect of practicing my hissatsu._' The boy thought.

"Gouenji-kun..." Saki let out a sigh of relief while standing up from the small bench just parallel to the Raimon Junior High gate.

"Thanks for waiting." The boy said. "I got caught up with practice"

The young lady gave him a small nod. "Though I feel like I should be the one thanking you." Because of the statement, the boy immediately looked at her, confusion written all over his face while mouthing the word 'Why?'. The girl, who saw the boy's lost expression, giggled as she explained. "You're doing me a favor by accompanying me to the library, the least that I could do is to say 'thank you.'"

Gouenji smiled at Saki. "There's no need. I promised you, right?"

* * *

><p>The cellars always smelled dry and musty, the odor of parched curling paper filled the air as the richer aroma of leather bindings and dusty cobwebs mingled with the earlier scents. This was the essence that the strawberry blonde girl came to love whenever she came by her favorite old library. It made her feel relieved from the weight of all the secrets that she tried to conceal to everybody. For once, It made her feel safe from the dangers that surrounds her and the one that she protects.<p>

But today, it was different.

Saki stepped in the vast place that contained towers of books, Gouenji following her lead swiftly. The "cling" of the bell that was attached to the door signaled their arrival and all heads craned to the direction of the glass door. The scent that greeted them was unusual; and because of this, the girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was the odor of mud mixed with jasmines. The scent sliced through the heavier smells of leather and paper and was strong enough to make Saki's sinuses tingle: She felt as if she was going to sneeze at any moment.

Then it hit her, the smell reminded her of the ones that she used to battle, the main reason why she had to always check up the library. The strawberry blonde girl scanned the perimeter and noticed that the carved symbols that adorned the corners of the library were now gone. Saki turned to Gouenji with fear present in her light blue orbs and extended one of her pale hand at the boy. Gouenji took it as the sign to hold her, so he reluctantly reached for her hand and held unto it. "Open your eyes and you will see the truth." She whispered to the boy before letting go, leaving behind a confused Gouenji Shuuya standing in front of the entrance. And then, there was a sudden sting of pain on the place where Saki held him. Gouenji glanced at the palm of his hand and saw a red dot in the middle, inside the circle was some kind of ancient writing. The boy shrugged it off. _'I bet it's some kind of her ancient beliefs._' He thought.

They ran inside the old library, storming through some particular sections and stopped at the last book division. "Ancient Mythology?" The boy asked as he spotted the sign that hung above their heads, questioning Saki's preferences. But the girl paid no heed to what the boy thought about. The scent of mud and jasmines was getting stronger by the minute.

Saki gritted her teeth as she started to scan the shelves. "The book of spells.."

But before the girl could finish her sentence, three long spear-like blades of black energy flung across the room, hitting the high shelves of the ancient mythology section. Gouenji ducked while the girl stood unnerved by the events. Her expression darkened as her hair that was tied into a neat ponytail now flown out about her, as if it were blown in a gentle breeze. Only, there was no breeze.

A static charge rippled down the young lady's hair, pink sparks crackling.

"How did you.." The platinum blonde's eyes widen in disbelieve at the sight of Saki.

Then a lady with raven black hair came into the picture. She was dressed entirely in black; wearing a plain T-shirt, skinny leather pants, gloves that had no fingertips and pointy-toed, stiletto heeled boots. She had small dark wings that stuck out from her back, similar to those of a bat.

The lady smiled at the two, showing off her razor sharp teeth that were concealed by her lips.

"Nyx..." Saki murmured.

There was this unexplained spark that Gouenji saw at each end of Saki's finger tip. With hands hidden behind her, pink energy started to form at the tip of her long slender fingers.

"It has been a long time…" The lady named Nyx approached Saki with a wry smile on her face and scanned the girl's figure with her crimson red orbs. "The spell you cast upon the library was a tad bit harder to break this time. Kudos to that."

Nyx then cocked a brow at the platinum haired boy beside Saki, sending a glare at his direction. "I see that you have a new friend with you. Mind if I ask what happened to the other sorcerer?"

"Mamoru had finished his training a month ago, why would you care anyway?"

Gouenji eyes widen even more in realization, His mouth stretched into a thin line. He knew that they were referring to Endou Mamoru. All these years he believed that Endou was just a normal teenage soccer-loving boy, just like him. But the sudden revelation made him shudder. Magic doesn't exist! Not in this era! '_This is all just a t.v show that records all my reactions._' he assured his self an explanation to what was happening. Now the boy wondered if there were hidden cameras…

"Just got curious." Nyx answered. "And him?" She pointed at the direction of the platinum haired boy. "A Warlock, I guess?" The lady paused, nostrils flaring. "I can sense the fire aura inside him.."

Saki continued without wasting another glance at the boy. "A new addition to the team." She corrected. "Warlocks are those who work for evil, just like you..."

The lady in black noticed the red dot in the middle of Gouenji's palm. Nyx released a deep laugh similar to a man chuckling. "You cannot prevent me from sensing his aura, Saki." Nyx reminded her. "I am more powerful than the others, Even your rare pale white aura is easy to detect on my watch."

"That is why you wish to posses the book, to awaken your final form." The strawberry blonde glanced at Gouenji. And in front of him, the hue of her eyes slowly faded and was replaced with a new layer of magenta pink. Gouenji furrowed his brows as he unconsciously bit his sudden dry lips. His head was trying to process what he just stumbled upon and for the first time, the boy was petrified. The events were beyond his comprehension and the thought of magic and sorcery could not sink in even for his complex mind. He thought that all the things, starting from the spear-like energy blades, Saki's hair floating in mid-air, and the pink energy were just special effects. But Saki's eye color suddenly changing in front of him…. THAT was something that a normal T.V. show could not achieve.

The strawberry blonde girl cracked a humorless smile at Gouenji before turning her head back to Nyx. "Give me back the book." She demanded.

But the lady in black just smiled. The book bind in leather designed with hints of iron rested in between her fingers. "If you would hand me the key first, Then I would happily give it back."

"Never!" And in an instant, Saki drew her left arm across her eyes and hurled a tiny pink crystal ball at the direction of the lady. But Nyx effortlessly dodged the attack with a malicious grin.

The girl repeated her movements once more, this time the crystal ball was bigger compared to the first one.

Nyx moved to the side with a satisfied smirk and the ball again missed its target. The large chandelier received the impact and fell to the ground. The people inside the library began to scream and panic, but there was something strange about the happenings, it seems like they didn't notice the fight in between the two ladies.

"I can't believe you constructed a whole library just to destroy it." Nyx humored. "And the Deceiving Dust is working quite well on the people." Nyx turned her right palm upward, brought it close to her face and blew unto it. Then suddenly, there were spears of black energy homing at Saki. One ricochets on the mirror, and almost hits the girl. Good thing Saki saw it coming and produced an energy shield in seconds.

Gouenji watched the whole scene from the sidelines. The boy was composing a plan to help the strawberry blonde girl out.

He had finally decoded a part of what he witnessed today; Saki is a sorceress who guards a book that plays a huge part in the world of magic. There's this witch named "NYX" who tried numerous times to steal the book but failed. And now, She was successful.

It all seemed like a story fresh out from the fantasy novels that he likes to read; A surreal tale that would never happen. But now, seeing the events unfold in front of him, He was starting to believe that the world that he lived in held secrets that only a few knew of… And now, he was part of the few.

He glanced at the retreating people scrambling to the exit and noticed the large podium with an over-sized book. And then his mind had a brilliant idea..

"SAKI, DUCK!" The girl briefly turned her head and saw the incoming dictionary that flew her way. She crouched and the dictionary took Nyx by surprise.

Gouenji winced in sympathy as the lady in black took the full force of the big book in the face and it knocked her away.

Saki stood up from her position and approached Nyx, Her pink energy formed into a large sword. The girl pointed it at the lady that lay on the cold marble floor, crimson tainting the lady's lips that were colored in black. "Any last words?" She asked grimly.

Nyx grinned as she wiped the blood dripping from her mouth. "'Till we meet again.." And the lady grabbed the brown pouch that hung on her waist and threw it at the ground. The thing exploded as soon as it collided with the floor.

Gouenji hid behind the counter, sparing him from the impact, but Saki caught the full force of the explosion and was thrown back together with the books. Luckily, one shelf blocked her from hitting the wall.

That moment, Nyx heard the sound of a crow, as if it was calling her. "The supremo is harmed.." The lady whispered with a grim expression on her face. "You're in luck, Kai Saki.." So with the little energy that she had left, Nyx hurriedly stretched her wings and flew up to the hole in the ceiling, vanishing with the dust that filled the air of the library.

Gouenji called out to the strawberry blonde girl amidst the thick dust that covered the whole place. As the dust dispersed, the platinum haired boy spotted the girl standing up from the battered shelves of books, surprisingly earning just a few scratches and bruises from the explosion. He quickly ran to aid Saki in standing. "Are you okay?" The boy asked as the girl held unto his arm for support.

"I'm fine, don't worry. " The girl then looked around; the old library was filled with pieces of wood and broken parts of cement. Saki frowned as she saw the books scattered everywhere on the ground, some are even ripped off of their covers and some had their pages detached from the rest of the body. Nothing was spared, even the century-old glass chandelier.

"She got me this time.. But she'll never outsmart me." The strawberry blonde whispered. From inside her navy shirt hid a golden key that was hung on her neck by a small necklace chain. It was adorned with three pink diamonds and engraved with ancient Greek writing. The girl smiled victoriously at the boy. "I still have the key to the book."

Gouenji returned her smile with a small curve on his lips. He kept his cool demeanor on but in the inside, He was literally going crazy with all the new knowledge that came to him unclear. "You owe me an explanation to all of these events." He added as the boy extended his palm out, showing her the red dot that marked his skin.

Gouenji had a thousand questions running through his mind, and none of the answers that he thought was satisfactory, since all of them contained one awful word: _Magic. _He had witnessed a sorceress and witch exchange their wrath in the forms of spears and balls of energy.

Gouenji had witnessed magic.

But he still wasn't convinced that such thing exists.

"But first, we need to burn the remains of the building. We don't want to get found out, wouldn't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Here's a story that I wrote on my 14th birthday :D**

**Reads, Favorites, Follows and Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Special thanks to Ma'am Marissa for Proof-reading and adding her "beautiful vocabulary" in the story. (She told me that she revised and borrowed a few sentences from 'The Alchemyst' so...) Credits are also given to Michael Scott's work.  
><strong>

**Also a shot out to Ira-san for helping me out with the plot and the characters. Thank you!  
><strong>

**-Saki Over and Out**


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**The Book of Spells: Battling the Shadows**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, Kai Saki, Descendant of Cassandra the Entangler, seeks help from Nanshe, The Sumerian goddess of Prophecies. The five great sorceresses had been revealed to me but I do not know where to start looking for them. And with Nyx at my back, I feel like this is going to be a rough ride..<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter one is supposed to be 5,000 words long (including the explanation to all these events) but then again, I thought it was too long. So I had to slice it up into two parts. I separated the Character Introduction and the event explanations, sorry about that.**

**And if you're asking about the OCs that we are going to use… I recommend that you read the whole chapter and you'll find some hints about them.**

**AND NO. I DID NOT USE THEIR CODENAMES. The codenames that they had given me will be used later in the other chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Destiny's Prophecy<p>

"They're after me" Saki breathed out.

Even before she accepted the duty of being the book keeper, she knew from the very start that her life was in grave danger. For the past sixteen years, the girl had seen brave souls perish just for her sake; She had seen sorcerers come and go, had watched time pass ever so slowly in a painful repeat. Death after death… She couldn't quite bear the pain and guilt that each person gave.

But, the girl had to. For the sake of everything she fought for, and everyone who died for her

This was the life that fate decided to give her and the only thing that she can do is to embrace it.

Her brows were knitted together as Saki pondered on devising a plan. She was still in the state of shock but the girl pushed herself to come up with something. They had picked up a fraction of Nyx' scent and it wouldn't take long before the witch's minions can tract them down. She also still had to contact Nanshe, The goddess of Prophecies, and tell her about what happened earlier.

It was either she'll sacrifice her house, the only remnant of her ancestors, or the safety of the book and the human race.

Heaving a deep sigh, the strawberry blonde turned to the platinum haired boy who leaned upon the wall of the small room. "Gouenji.."

The boy averted his attention to Saki. His gaze slowly shifted from the floor to the girl, matching the movement with a soft "Hm?". Gouenji cocked one of his platinum brows at her in a questioning manner. "What?"

"I need your help." Saki told him. The strawberry blonde then approached the bookshelf and started to scan the books that were neatly arranged, beginning from the book titles that started with the letter "A".

Considering the number of books that the shelf had, Gouenji thought that it would take Saki a few minutes before she could find what she was looking for. So, to kill the time, He began to familiarize himself of Saki's room.

To tell you frankly, her place was just another typical room for a teenager: It consisted of a single bed that was placed on the left side of the room, adjacent to it was the door that led to the living room, a small window at the back of the bed, the bookshelf parallel to the bed and a night stand that was at the right-most corner. All of it was colored in different shades of pink and violet. There was actually no hint of sorcery in the place; No vials or potions, no skulls or ancient artifacts, not even a single symbol was scribbled upon the walls. At the first look, it was just an ordinary room. But, the atmosphere that surrounded their destination felt heavier than what Gouenji had expected.

When the boy was about to examine the trees outside through the windows, A soft whispering was heard. Gouenji's eyes darted back to the young sorceress who had a small book enveloped between her thumb and her index finger. She was chanting some kind of ancient text from the book and as her voice gradually increased its tone, the whole room suddenly began to shake violently.

"Saki.." Gouenji murmured as he held unto the bed for support. The wall behind the bookshelf began to split into half as the girl screamed in ancient Greek. She pronounced each word with an indistinguishable accent, mixed with it was the sound of the clattering of vases that were in the verge of falling. All of the things in the room began to shake, swing and tremble. "SAKI!" He snapped.

The quake soon stopped when the wall was fully separated into two parts. It revealed the stairs that led to a particular room, like that of a basement or a dungeon. There was no light leaking from the place and loud, terrifying scream-like sounds resounded through out the narrow opening. It made the hair on the platinum haired boy's neck stand in fear; these were the rare occasions that Gouenji felt that feeling. Who knows what or who will be down that basement?

"Follow me… We don't have much time." The girl didn't hesitate to look back, and as fast as the wind, Saki disappeared into the darkness of the passage in the room.

Gouenji groaned and slowly approached the wide-opening, reluctance swelled inside of him as the sounds similar to the screams of pain echoed. "FASTER!" The boy doubted for a second but the anger that hinted Saki's voice terrified him more than the screeches. He knew that the girl wasn't easily angered; there must be a reason for her sudden outburst and Gouenji cannot help but oblige to her command.

As he stepped in the space, the passage way began to light up with small sparks of fire at both sides of the tunnel. Small footsteps marked each red clay brick that were expertly piled to form a long staircase. By the looks of the place, it wasn't visited for a long time, evident of the thick and furry moss that grew on each brick. Gouenji took a cautious step downward, and that's when the door to the passage way slid close, sealing it with a loud "Boom". The platinum blonde glanced back, only to find the room was replaced with no more but a wall.

Gouenji sighed as he continued to descend down. "I guess there's no turning back…" And the screams were then replaced with low, eerie murmurs.

* * *

><p>"You let her go?!"<p>

The table shook with every fist that it received. Rage fueled the furious blows, making the silverware tremble slightly and the plates clatter. A man in his twilight years sat at the end of the elongated table, staring unto the figure that sat opposite to him. Though he was beginning to age, his hair was still colored in dark raven. Visible wrinkles at the corner of his eyes had formed and a deep vertical line marked his forehead as he exerted every effort to scream. His eyes shone a bright crimson, empowered with anger; it was now the only distinguishable color in the poorly illuminated room.

"Father, Your life was at risk." Nyx retorted with a scowl. The lady rolled her eyes in annoyance at the man. "I can retrieve the key anytime…"

"IMBECILE!" The man screamed, pointing a knife at the direction of the lady. Nyx was used to his short temper; that is why she was not anymore intimidated with his actions. After all, though how terrifying he may be, he doesn't have the strength to harm his own daughter. "Our ancestors vowed to the Darkness! We shall perish in the name of our mission!"

The witch stood up from her seat and dusted off the breadcrumbs that lay on her lap, disregarding the actions of the man. "The sorceress and those that she had taught can bring death more painful than any other…" She then turned her heel, making her back face her father. "And I won't let you experience that…"

The man was taken aback by Nyx's words. All his life, he knew his daughter as a cold-hearted girl and yet, hearing those words coming from her mouth made Nyx look like a stranger to him.

He gulped as he watched the silhouette of her daughter slowly get eaten by the darkness. "Send in the Shadows…"

"Yes, Supremo."

* * *

><p>"Pulverized?" The strawberry blonde hair girl asked the boy.<p>

"Pulverized." Gouenji handed the girl the powdered rock salt.

About hours ago, the day was just as normal as yesterday. Endou inviting him to play soccer, Gouenji saying yes and after a day's practice, The platinum haired boy was supposed to go home. But he made a promise to Kai Saki, a girl that he barely knew. He recalled the first time that they met and it was in Kidou's graduation party; Gouenji was talking to Endou and Kidou when a mysterious girl interfered and excused the headband brunette. He remembered exactly the look that she gave when their eyes locked; it was like she already knew his whole identity in a single glance.

And today, He was left with the consequences of a decision that he thought that wouldn't harm him. He should have ignored her in the party; He shouldn't have asked Kidou her name. Maybe then, he wouldn't be part of this confusing reality that crashed unto him. Magic, Nemeses, Powers...These were too much to take in for the day. He needed rest. He needed a reality check.

He needed time to process.

Gouenji let out an exhausted sigh as he brought his hands to his face.

"Thanks" The voice of Saki echoed through out the room and then he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, giving him a few soft pats. "Thanks for accompanying me." The boy craned his neck to the direction of the hand and was greeted by a soft smile. "And believe me, what you saw was just a fragment of the truth. I haven't explained to you the secrets that the world beholds. "

Gouenji groaned. "And when will that be?"

"After I finish the summoning spell…" Saki then walked to the corner of the room and began to scribble a few characters on the wall with charcoal. Gouenji wasn't sure what writing she used, but he knew of those small blackened triangles and he came to believe that it was Cuneiform, the script of the Sumerians. "And I need you to guard the house." The girl momentarily stopped what she was doing and turned to face the platinum haired boy. "Is it okay?"

"Do I have another option?" The boy asked with his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to look at Saki anymore. She was the cause of all this confusion and exhaustion and seeing her would only make him more irritated with the situation. And when "guarding her house" would mean dealing with magical crap, He better not.

Though the girl knew Gouenji had his eyes sealed, she still grinned sadistically. "Or you can stay and witness the ugliest of magic spells? Your choice."

The eyes of the boy immediately shot open in horror. "No thanks."

Saki laughed. She then gestured at the door and smiled. "The passage shall open only for you, I have also told the spirits to keep quiet so you won't be bothered while walking up the stairs."

Gouenji returned her smile with a halfhearted one. "Thanks…" and with that, he turned his heel and slammed the door closed.

Saki sighed as she glanced back at her work: the ritual was almost finished, she just needed to sprinkle a bit of pulverized rock salt in the circle that she drew on the floor. The strawberry blonde sat in front of the characters on the wall, grabbed the pouch that contained the powdered rock salt and placed a handful in the small blackened circle. Saki took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she wasn't supposed to see how the spirit was to be summoned for her father once said that the rock salt may form haunting images of the dead in the process.

The room suddenly smelt of Frankincense, the rare and expensive aroma which originated from the Middle East. Saki's nose twitched as her eyes began to water; the smell gave her a headache and the thought of enduring it for a few minutes worsened the pain.

"Kai Saki, Descendant of Cassandra the Entangler, Speak." The voice was deep but it was obviously from a lady.

"It is actually Kai Saki, Descendant of the Great Enchantress." Saki's eyes fluttered awake and she was greeted by the rock salt forming a figure of a woman. "I am not here to debate with your titles, it still means the same." The woman scowled. "Tell me what you need, Kai Saki."

The young sorceress gulped as she opened her mouth to speak. "Nanshe, The goddess of prophecies, I wish to know of the Prophecy.." With reluctance she continued. "..the prophecy of which you spoke of with my father."

"You're in luck that you have the same bloodline as Cassandra, or you won't be able to speak to me…" The salt then dispersed but the voice still continued on. "The prophecy of the book of spells…" The tiny molecules then formed into small buildings, highways and crossovers, vehicles that raced on the road and people who seem to be busy with their everyday lives. At one look, It obviously reflected the busy streets of Japan. "…Takes place in the era where the human race is now oblivious of the truth."

"The era of technology…" Saki whispered while the picture that the salt had formed blurred as the voice narrated.

"In this time, the book is guarded by a young sorceress, though more powerful than any other keeper…" The strawberry blonde knew that the woman was talking about her, there was a long pause in between and then the woman continued…"Lacks the knowledge and the senses to use her powers." Saki didn't know whether to be insulted, it is true that she was poorly trained by her father but still, she knew how to control her powers. The girl briefly glared at the molecules as it started to again change its appearance. Now, it was an image of a girl battling with a winged-lady. "The book shall fall unto the hands of Darkness…"

The grains of salt suddenly reverted back to the image of the lady speaking. "And there comes the five, the five sorceresses chosen by the gods and goddesses." The girl nodded as the salt then resembled five silhouettes of girls fighting creatures of the dark.

"First is the Elementist; the one who relies mostly on the earth. She sees not with the eyes, but with the mind." And then the first image dispersed, leaving the four.

"Second is the Puppeteer; the one who lurks among the dolls. She gives life to those who has none." The second image then followed the trail of the first. The three moving images were left behind on their own.

"Third is the Maiden of Ice; the one who is as pure as snow. She freezes those who stand in her path, even the hands of time." The third then vanished into tiny little particles. Now, it was down with two.

"Fourth is the temptress; the one who posses the strengths of a man, yet the grace of a woman. She has the power to deceive people around her." The fourth then disappeared into thin air, leaving behind the last girl who stood upon the small darkened circle.

"And the Last, the Raven; the one with the dark aura. Though her power is as destructive as the shadows her intention is for the good of many." And with that, the group was complete. The salt swiveled in the air, forming a small hurricane and then transforming back into the lady."They shall help in unlocking the sorceress' true form and prevent the destruction of the human race."

Saki suddenly felt weak, the spell had finally taken its toll on her. In exchange for the knowledge, she had to sacrifice a huge deal of her physical strength just to summon the spirit. The girl closed her eyes, hoping to feel a tad bit of comfort and rest, but to no avail… She was tired, dead tired.

"And that is you, Saki, The one of which the prophecy speaks of." There was again a long pause before Nanshe continued "But I tell you, You must not trust anyone as you embark on this dangerous journey, For the ones who you trust the most can be the ones that can destroy you… " The voice warned as it halts to a stop. Adrenaline rushed unto Saki's veins as her eyes shot open; She could hear footsteps above of her and it wasn't only from one person. "I'll speak with you later, Nanshe." The girl then swung her arm across the figure of the lady, dismissing the spell. The salt that once took form of different images lay lifeless upon the floor as Saki began to chant another incantation. This time it was a spell to read the color of one's aura. She could have used a spying spell but if she did, she would pass out after using it. And if that happens, She couldn't warn Gouenji of the impending danger in their way.

The girl sat up straight as she fell into a slumber-like state. Now, one by one, Saki shut off all her senses; starting from sight, following with smell, taste, hearing and lastly, Touch. She began to adapt the surroundings above of her and all were colored in negative. It was painful to see, but she had to make the most out of it.

There were three persons approaching the door.

But the auras were a blur. It was evident that they were wearing protective amulets; Old amulets that were captured by the shadows in the medieval era, used to prevent people from reading their aura.

The first two wore an old protective amulet while the other aura, the one which is leading the two, had the default aura; the color gray. But Saki knew that she was deceived, this was not an ordinary person. Ordinary people couldn't possibly posses' ancient amulets.

As the figures neared the door, the one of the gray aura's orbs suddenly shone bright crimson red. The girl gasped.

Opening her eyes wide, Saki hurriedly ran to the stairs, paying no heed of the things that she left behind.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang.<p>

It was about six o' clock in the evening and Gouenji had just phoned his father. For a minute there, he thought that his dad would scold him and nag again about Endou's outburst earlier in the morning but it went out otherwise; the tone in his father's voice actually told him that he was thankful that the brunette had called him for soccer practice and he didn't know why. If it was not for Endou banging on their door, yelling "GOUENJI, LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" He shouldn't be here. But he couldn't blame the soccer loving brunette and all his passion for the sport, That's the way he is.

The platinum haired boy sighed as he stood up from the sofa. And then the door bell rang again. "Impatient people.." The boy murmured as he reached for the knob and slowly turned it.

And suddenly a voice resounded through out the living room "GOUENJI, WAIT!"

Yet, it was too late. He had already opened the door. The boy's eyes widen at the familiar sight that greeted him.

That devious smirk.. He couldn't be mistaken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I gave you glimpse of the Main OCs that we are going to use!  
><strong>

**Ma'am Marissa, Ira and I actually spent a few weeks on deciding. We discussed about the plot and we've come to a decision that we will be keeping the other OC forms for the other characters. They may come out to be a villain, a close friend or a sister to the main five. SO EVERYBODY CAN BE HAPPY! YAAAAYYY!  
><strong>

**And I bet you need to go Sherlock Holmes over the main OCs that we put in. The terms I used to describe them were either put in a metaphoric sense or just a literal statement.**

**Well, I know that you know that everybody knows that you know your own OC.**

**SO HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 1.**

**Reads, Reviews, Follows and Favorites are highly appreciated.**

**Saki over and out.**


End file.
